A jamais
by Siam33
Summary: Il y a quelques années, Naruto et Sakura ont rejoint Sasuke et, tous les trois, ont détruit l'Akatsuki. Mais leurs derniers membres ne sont peut-être pas si disparus que ça, et l'aventure continue ...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Siam33

Résumé : 5 ans après, l'équipe 7 n'a pas terminé de se battre

_Ceci est ma deuxième fic que j'écris. Cette partie n'est qu'une introduction, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

Même après tout ce que nous avons traversé, nous sommes de nouveau trois. Moi, Sasuke et Naruto.

Sasuke est revenu après avoir tué son frère. Trop simple ? Peut-être mais il a réussi. Il est le dernier des Uchiwa à présent. Certes, il n'était pas le plus prometteur mais il est le seul qui ne se soit pas fait consumer par la fierté ou la soif de pouvoir. Voilà pourquoi il est l'unique survivant de son clan et pourquoi il est à jamais seul.

Naruto a changé aussi. Plus posé mais pas plus réfléchi, il fonce toujours dans les problèmes tête baissée. Mais ce qu'il y a de bien dans ce que nous avons vécu, c'est que ces épreuves nous ont rapprochés. Pour toujours et à jamais nous serons liés.

Et moi, Sakura, la petite fille fragile et inutile, suis devenue l'élève personnelle de Tsunade, le plus puissant ninja médecin de notre village. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est pour les aider, les deux idiots bagarreurs que j'essaye de protéger d'eux-mêmes.

Nous sommes tous les trois, unis, l'équipe 7, qui ont appris auprès des plus grands, les 3 Sannins. C'est pour ça, que lorsque nous avons, Naruto et moi, trouvé Sasuke à moitié mort dans une clairière, nous l'avons aidé. Quand il a voulu partir de nouveau, seul, pour achever l'Akatsuki, nous sommes partis avec lui, promettant de revenir au village une fois cette tâche finie.

C'est ce que nous avons, ou du moins le croyait-on. Parce qu'une nouvelle menace se lève sous le nom de l'Akatsuki et demande revanche. Le combat n'est pas terminé…

* * *

Petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur(e) : Siam33

_Ceci est le premier 'vrai' chapitre de ma fic. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à la poster mais j'étais un peu prise ces derniers temps. En espérant que ça vous plaise. _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tôt :

Le village était en effervescence, une équipe de ninja venait de rentrer de mission, apparemment gravement blessée. En tant que médecin, j'avais été immédiatement appelée à l'hôpital. Je courais dans les rues de Konoha, inquiète à l'idée qu'un de mes amis ait été touché. Je me dépêchais lorsque :

- Sakura ! Sakura ! Attend moi !

Je me retournais alors pour voir Naruto derrière moi, tentant de me rattraper.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis désolée Naruto. Une équipe est rentrée, je ne sais pas qui mais on a besoin de moi pour les soigner.

- Je sais. C'est l'équipe de Gaï ! Tenten et Neji sont touchés, c'est Lee qui les a portés jusqu'au village.

Abasourdie par cette nouvelle, je repartis de plus belle, Naruto à mes côtés. Je courais de toutes mes forces et arrivée à l'hôpital, je manquais renverser un infirmier qui sortait. Prenant à peine le temps de m'excuser, je rentrais et me dirigeais vers le bloc lorsque Shizune m'arrêtas :

- Tsunade est déjà en train de s'occuper de Neji qui est très touché. Va soigner Tenten et Lee puis retourne la seconder, m'ordonna-t-elle aussi préoccupée que moi. Naruto, viens avec moi, il faut réunir les autres équipes. Rejoins-moi dans une heure dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Elle repartit alors, donnant des ordres de tous les côté, visiblement débordée. Naruto me salua rapidement avant de repartir rassembler tous les ninjas disponibles pendant que je commençais à soigner Tenten qui perdait beaucoup de sang et qui était toujours inconsciente.

Après avoir stabilisé son état, je passais à Lee qui lui était toujours conscient et me bombardais de questions :

- Comment vont Neji et Tenten ? Ils vont s'en sortir ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Et Gaï est au courant que …

- Stop ! Arrêtes de parler, je te soigne ! Oui, ils vont bien. En tous cas, ils ne sont plus entre la vie et la mort. Tsunade a terminé avec Neji et se repose. J'ai moi-même soigné Tenten. Elle va aussi s'en sortir. Et oui, Gaï est au courant, il attend de vous voir dans le couloir. Maintenant tais-toi.

Quel merveilleux moment ! Rock Lee qui se tait ! Je profitais de cet instant de silence quand quelqu'un entra violemment dans la pièce où nous nous trouvions.

- Haruno Sakura ? demanda un homme qui m'était inconnu.

Il devait avoir la cinquantaine bien passée mais j'étais presque certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Que me voulait-il alors ?

- Oui, répondis-je plus brusquement que je le voulais. Mais veuillez attendre dehors que j'ai fini de soigner mon patient.

Déboussolée, je terminai rapidement de m'occuper de Lee à qui je donnai un somnifère pour qu'il récupère puis sortis.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui passe ? demandai-je le plus poliment de monde.

- Vos parents sont bien morts il y a 2 ans ?

- Tout à fait, répliquai-je d'un calme que j'étais loin de ressentir. Mais celui qui les a tué n'a pas été retrouvé.

- C'est justement de cela que je voulais vous parler. Il y a quelques années, je faisais partie des ANBU et d'après mes sources, le groupe qui a attaqué l'équipe de ninja ce matin est le même qui aurait assassiné vos parents.

Je restais un moment interdite, doutant de cet homme que je ne connaissais pas et de ses informations plus que douteuses. Lorsque j'eus repris un peu contenance, je me décidais à l'interroger :

- Comment le savez-vous ? Et pourquoi un groupe d'assassins s'en prendrait à mes parents ? Et comment connaissez-vous tout ceci avant tout le monde, avant qu'une quelconque enquête ait été menée ?

- Décidément voilà un esprit bien fait ! Rappelez-moi qui a poursuivi l'Akatsuki il y a 3 ans ?

- Moi, Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiwa Sasuke

- Qui sont les élèves des 3 Sannins, considérés comme les plus puissants ninjas ?

- Moi, Sasuke et Naruto

- Et lequel de ces trois personnes a encore une famille susceptible d'être considérée comme une cible par une organisation criminelle ?

- Moi, terminai-je d'une voix faible. Vous voulez dire que c'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts ? Si je n'étais pas partie, ils seraient toujours vivants ?

- Personne ne peut le dire. Mais étant la principale concernée, je pense normal de vous avertir la première. Ces informations seront de tout manière confirmées par les ANBU tout à l'heure lors de la réunion. A plus tard.

Complètement abasourdie, je m'assis sur un des fauteuils présents dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Toutes ces nouvelles informations tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête et je me demandai ce que j'allais faire. Partir et me venger comme Sasuke ? Aider le village à se débarrasser de cette menace ? Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Sasuke s'asseoir près de moi.

- Un problème ? s'enquit-il.

Il prenait la parole le premier, je devais vraiment avoir une sale tête.

- Tu sais ce que les ANBU ont découvert ? Ce qu'ils vont dire tout à l'heure ? essayais-je de savoir.

- Oui.

Simple et précis. Une réponse à la Sasuke. Il devait alors savoir ce qui m'agitait. La réunion allait commencer dans quelques minutes et Naruto nous rejoignit, et au vu de sa tête, avait aussi été mis au courant. Il s'adossa au mur, face à nous. Nous passâmes de longues minutes à nous regarder. Un dialogue sans paroles comme nous en avions l'habitude. Naruto finit par ouvrir la bouche en me regardant :

- Alors ?

- Alors on continue, on fait notre boulot, ai-je répondu, à peu près sûre de moi.

Ils me regardèrent, pas sûrs de la conduite à suivre. Ce fût Sasuke qui brisa le silence cette fois-ci :

- Tu es au courant que c'est l'Akatsuki ?

- Et alors ? Ils ont tué mes parents, blessé mes amis et menacent mon village. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas.

Je tendis alors ma main sur laquelle Naruto et Sasuke posèrent la leur. Le contrat était signé, nous repartions nous battre contre nos anciens ennemis qui renaissaient de leur cendre. Ils ne nous échapperont pas cette fois.

* * *

_A bientôt !_

_Et n'oubliez pas, laissez des commentaire (constructifs c'est mieux), ça aide à s'améliorer, merci à tous !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur(e) : Siam33_

_Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic 'A jamais'. Je suis désolée pour le titre pourri mais je n'ai pas trop d'imagination de ce point de vue. En espérant que ça vous plaise …_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 3

Nous étions dans cette salle bondée. Tous réunis, les chuunins de Konoha, nous attendions Tsunade. Hinata, Tenten et Ino étaient à l'autre bout de la salle avec leurs coéquipiers. Je regardai par la fenêtre, regardant le soleil se coucher et notai que nous n'aurions pas terminé avant l'aube, au minimum. Les tactiques et les stratégies prenaient du temps à être mis en place et je resterai certainement seule avec l'Hokage pour les terminer. Un bruit violent nous fit tous retourner pour voir Tsunade entrer dans la salle en claquant la porte tout en continuer de crier après quelqu'un. Un Anbu certainement.

- Tout le monde est là ? Bien, continua-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Vous êtes tous plus ou moins au courant de ce pourquoi nous somme réunis ici. L'Akatsuki est de retour semble-t-il. Je vais demander au Kazekage de nous envoyer quelques ninjas de Suna. Nous possédons peu de renseignements sur ce qu'il s'est passé mais il semblerait que l'Akatsuki ait engagé de nouveaux membres et je pensais envoyer une équipe collecter quelques informations dans les villages voisins. Qui …

- Nous irons.

Nous avions tous les trois parlé en même temps, encore une fois sans nous concerter.

- Nous partirons chercher ces informations, précisai-je.

- Nous voudrions également y aller, maître Hokage, intervint Neji.

- Impossible, vous êtes encore en convalescence, en tous cas Tenten et toi, déclara-t-elle. Très bien, l'équipe 7 partira. Vous êtes au courant des risques, si un membre de l'Akatsuki ou un espion vous repère, vous serez en difficulté, sans renforts.

- Nous connaissons et acceptons ces risques, conclut Sasuke.

- Vous monterez votre opération avec l'aide de Kakashi, même s'il ne peut pas vous accompagner. Il organise également la sécurité du village. Vous ferez porter votre plan final par un Anbu et partirez sur le champ. Bon courage.

- Bon courage, me soufflèrent du bout des lèvres mes amies.

Sans un mot de plus, nous sortîmes. La réunion avait été plus rapide que prévu, la lune nous observait pendant que nous dirigions vers un des bâtiments rassemblant les Anbu, où se trouvait Kakashi. Nous gardions tous les trois le silence pendant que nous marchions. Une fois arrivés, lorsque notre ancien sensei remarqua nos expressions fermées, il se douta de se que nous préparions et nous annonça sans préambule :

- Commencez par les pays frontaliers de Konoha. Ils ont attaqué l'équipe de Gaï alors qu'ils rentraient d'une mission de routine à la frontière d'Ame. Ils ne peuvent donc pas être loin. Demandez à Temari et Kankuro quand ils voyageront de se renseigner eux aussi. L'Hokage a bien l'intention de leur demander de venir n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Nous commencerons par Kawa puis Ame pour essayer de les croiser, décida Sasuke. Vous porterez notre mission à l'Hokage.

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, répondit Kakashi, amusé de la froideur quoique habituelle de son ancien élève. Bonne chance !

Nous émergèrent sous la lune et nous regardèrent.

- Je dois passer prendre mes affaires, commençai-je. On se retrouve dans trente minutes à la porte Est ?

- Hn, répondit Sasuke avant de s'éclipser.

- Pas de problème ! Je serais à l'heure ! termina Naruto avant de partir lui aussi.

Le jour où il sera à l'heure lui, le soleil ne se couchera plus. Enfin, je me dirigeai vers mon appartement en réfléchissant à ce qui nous attendait. Cette guerre ne finirait donc jamais. Nous allions devoir partir encore une fois nous battre et tous nos proches seront de nouveau en danger. Mais cette fois, l'Akatsuki ne survivra pas. Je m'en assurerai personnellement.

La pluie se mit à tomber doucement et les nuages couvrirent le mince quartier de lune qui illuminait encore la nuit. Je me mis à courir mais ne m'empêcha pas d'entrer trempée comme une soupe en arrivant chez moi. Je ramassai tranquillement mes affaires, des vêtements, mes armes et mes outils de médic-nin que je rangeai dans un sac. Puis je dirigeai vers la douche pour me laver rapidement. Une fois prête, je me dépêchai de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Evidemment, il n'y avait personne. Entre moi qui arrive en avance, Sasuke plus ou moins à l'heure et Naruto toujours en retard, nous formions un drôle de trio. Manquerait plus qu'il devienne comme Kakashi celui-là. Comme je l'avais prévu, cinq minutes plus tard arriva Sasuke mais traînant Naruto.

Devant mon expression étonnée, le pauvre sac à patates râla :

- Il était persuadé que j'arriverai en retard et il ne voulait pas te faire attendre.

Visiblement, le concerné était moyennement content de ce que venait de dire Naruto alors je ne pus m'empêcher de rajouter, histoire de l'enfoncer encore plus :

- Et il a bien fait, sinon je t'aurais personnellement réveillé, aujourd'hui, tout le temps que durera cette mission et bien plus encore.

Naruto blanchit et, connaissant ma certaine force assez destructive, trouva, semble-t-il, plus prudent de ne pas répondre. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de paraître amusé. Nous nous regardâmes alors et d'un commun accord, nous élançâmes dans la forêt. Nous courrions rapidement, d'arbre en arbre, tout en sachant que le voyage durerait certainement deux jours voir trois si nous rencontrions certains problèmes. Cependant, lorsque le soleil se coucha, nous nous arrêtâmes pour nous reposer et préparer le camp pour la nuit.

- Très bien, Naruto tu pars chercher un peu de bois, Sakura tu m'aide à monter le camp, déclara Sasuke, prenant la direction des opérations.

Sans discuter, ses ordres furent appliqués et nous nous retrouvâmes, une fois nos taches accomplies, autour du feu que Sasuke avait allumé.

- Demain nous passerons à l'action, commençai-je, il faut nous préparer. Il nous faudra nous séparer pour chercher nos informations plus efficacement. Je propose que l'on se retrouve toutes les trois heures environ pour faire le point. Nous commencerons par Kawa puis Ame, je ne pense pas que nous aurons besoin d'aller plus loin.

- D'accord, conclue Naruto, je prend le premier tour de garde, Sakura le deuxième et Sasuke, le troisième ?

- Hn

- Pas de problème. Bonne nuit à tous les deux.

- Bonne nuit Sakura !

Nous partîmes dormir et nous réveillâmes le lendemain matin sans qu'aucun événement notable n'ait perturbé notre sommeil. Nous entrâmes dans la ville principale du pays quelques heures plus tard.

- Ce village me semble un peu vide, non ? demanda Naruto, formulant tout haut ce que nous pensions tout bas.

- En effet, sans doute l'effet de l'influence de l'Akatsuki, analysa Sasuke.

- Allons quand même demander aux villageois ce qui se passe.

Malheureusement, tout ce qu'ils purent nous dire fut qu'un groupe de bandits terrorisait les environs en attaquant les voyageurs et les fermes. Après cette journée de recherches infructueuse, nous nous apprêtions à rentrer au pays de la pluie.

- Je propose qu'on se repose avant de passer la frontière et qu'on recommence à poser des questions demain, en espérant qu'on obtienne plus de réponses, proposai-je à mes coéquipiers.

- D'accord. En tout cas, nous avons bien appris qu'il y avait du mouvement dans cette région. On finira forcément par trouver quelque chose, remarque Sasuke.

- Alors à demain !

- A demain !

Et le lendemain matin, nous étions repartis. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans un des villages les plus commerçants des alentours, nous nous séparâmes pour aller dans toutes les auberges de la ville. Je rentrai dans la première, il y avait encore peu de gens, il était tôt. Mais aucune personne ne semblait sortir du lot. Personne n'avait l'air suffisamment dangereux ou même inquiet pour attirer mon attention, que des marchands contents de leurs ventes ou des hommes commençants la journée par un verre de vin. Déçue mais pas démoralisée, je continuai mes recherches et ce ne fut qu'à la troisième que je rencontrai un homme assez éméché qui semblait prêt à me raconter son histoire :

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? lui demandai-je, usant de tout mon charme pour le faire parler.

- J'ai tout perdu, tout ! Tout ce que je possédais, je suis fini !

- Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? Un homme comme vous ne peut pas être malchanceux, le questionnai-je.

- Ces sales vauriens, ces barbares ils m'ont tout pris. Tous mes biens, ce que je voulais vendre aujourd'hui. Je suis marchand, vous savez. Enfin j'étais. Maintenant je suis fini.

- Vous êtes sur ? Mais à quoi ressemblaient-ils ?

Je me penchai plus en avant, usant de cette arme peu reluisante qu'est la séduction pour soutirer des informations à un homme ivre. Pourvu que Naruto et Sasuke n'entrent pas maintenant, que penseraient-ils de moi ?

- Ils étaient moches.

Je commençai à perdre patience alors j'utilisai la dernière de mes ressources : l'appât.

- Vous savez si vous êtes gentil, je pourrai vous récompenser …

- Ah oui ? dit-il soudainement intéressé. Ils n'étaient pas beaux mis à part la femme. Elle était très belle, pas autant que toi mais belle aussi. Difficile à oublier. Elle avait les cheveux bleus et une fleur en papier dans les cheveux.

Konan. Mince.

- Et ma récompense ? s'enquit l'homme en face de moi. Oh non, c'est elle.

Et il partit précipitamment. Un peu surprise, je levai les yeux et la vit. Elle ne portait pas le manteau de l'Akatsuki mais ses cheveux ne s'oubliaient pas. Le bleu, tout comme le rose, ne passent pas inaperçu. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle s'avança vers moi et s'assit en face de moi.

- Comment va ma ninja préférée ? attaqua-t-elle. Toujours à la recherche de membres de l'Akatsuki ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu en fais de nouveau partie. Pourquoi ?

- Ordre de Uchiwa. Tu en connais un autre je crois ? Et le blondinet, où est-il ?

Gloups, apparemment, elle ne nous avait pas pardonné la mort de Pein. En fait, si les deux pouvaient se dépêcher de rentrer ici, je ne leur en voudrai pas vraiment.

- Ils ne doivent pas être loin, toujours fourrés ensemble. Mais rassure toi, moi aussi j'attends quelqu'un. Kisame, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Kisame, alors là, on est mal barrés. Heureusement, les garçons entrèrent à ce moment là dans l'auberge. Apercevant ma voisine de table, ils se mirent sur leur garde et s'approchèrent doucement.

- Que je cherche tu ici ? demandai-je une dernière fois

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, termina-t-elle puis elle sortit.

Voyant mes coéquipiers prêts à la poursuivre, je les avertis :

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait Kisame. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse l'affronter maintenant, nous ne sommes là que pour des informations à la base.

- Tu as raison, c'est tout ce que tu as appris ? m'interrogea Sasuke.

- A peu près, sinon qu'elle est de nouveau dans l'Akatsuki sur ordre d'Uchiwa Madara. Et de votre côté ?

- J'ai juste appris que plusieurs personnes posaient des questions sur le domaine Nara. Je n'y aie pas pris garde mais si c'est elle et Kisame qui posent les questions en sachant que l'Akatsuki recrute …

- Hidan ! s'exclama Naruto. Ils veulent le libérer !

- J'en suis venu à la même conclusion. Rentrons et informons l'Hokage, conclue Sasuke. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

Sans attendre Temari et Kankuro que nous n'avions de toute manière pas croisé et qui devaient déjà être à Konoha, nous rentrâmes le plus vite que nous pûmes, en une seule journée et une seule nuit sans faire de pause pour avertir Tsunade et Shikamaru que quelqu'un était sur le point d'attaquer les terres de sa famille. Une fois en vue des portes, je décidai rapidement :

- Je vais prévenir l'Hokage. Vous deux, tentez de trouver Shikamaru et expliquez lui la situation.

Sans plus discuter, nous nous séparâmes et j'entrai en trombe dans le bureau de Tsunade qui discutait avec Shizune.

- L'Akatsuki va bientôt attaquer les terres Nara pour ramener Hidan dans leurs rangs, récitai-je d'une seule traite.

- Tu m'expliqueras plus tard. Donne l'ordre à Shikamaru et Temari d'aller là-bas pour vérifier et attendre l'arrivée des Anbu qui sécuriseront le terrain et monteront la garde.

Je repartis aussitôt et croisai justement Shikamaru et Temari qui rentraient dans le bâtiment. Sans plus m'étonner de les voir encore ensemble, je leur transmis les ordres.

- Sasuke et Naruto m'ont déjà expliqué la situation, on y va.

Dans un parfait ensemble, ils se retournèrent et partirent en courant vers le domaine Nara sans se douter de qui les attendait.

* * *

_Je mettrais certainement un peu de temps à mettre la suite alors dans tous les cas,_

_A bientôt ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_J'ai récemment relu mes premiers chapitres et je dois avouer que j'ai eu immensément honte. Surtout celui là._

_Alors j'ai pris mes bonnes résolutions de Juin et je l'ai remanié. _

_En espérant que vous apriéciez_

_Enjoy !_

_

* * *

_

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'hôpital de Konoha.

C'était le bazar. Tout le monde courait partout autour de moi. J'essayais tant bien que mal de soigner mon amie dans le vacarme ambiant. Lorsque je vis Naruto qui me cherchait, je le hélai et lui demandai de me trouver une chambre au calme. Ce qu'il fit plutôt efficacement, je dois le reconnaître.

- Dis-moi Temari, une fois que nous fûmes seules, que s'est-il passé ? Tu es sacrément amochée.

Elle portait de nombreuses coupures sur les bras et les jambes, son dos n'était plus qu'un seul hématome et elle n'était pas passée loin du traumatisme crânien.

- Et bien, je me souviens pas de tout mais tu sais que je suis partie jeter un coup d'œil à la forêt Nara avec l'autre idiot pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas des gens avec une soudaine envie d'en ressusciter d'autres ? Et bien c'est ce qu'on a fait. On y est allé. Sauf qu'à priori il n'aurait dû y avoir quelqu'un que dans au moins deux jours. On devait juste vérifier. Sauf que pour une fois, y'en a qui arrive en avance.

- Tu veux dire que l'Akatsuki était là ?

Elle hocha vaguement la tête. Elle semblait en état de choc, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Elle avait due être sacrément secouée.

- L'Akatsuki, l'Akatsuki c'est vite dit. En fait, il y avait que l'autre tête de poisson.

- Kisame ?

- Tout juste. Sauf qu'on s'est quand même bien fait avoir. Shikamaru a eu beau tenter toutes ses stratégies, je crois qu'il a trouvé au moins aussi intelligent que lui et sa technique des ombres n'est pas très rapide. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, vu que j'étais déjà touchée. T'as déjà essayé de déclancher une tempête en pleine forêt ? me demanda-t-elle ironiquement. Et ben, ça marche pas, enchaîna-t-elle. Ça a juste détruit les arbres alentour et je crois que c'est à ce moment là, que ma technique m'a échappé et que j'ai heurté un tronc.

La pauvre, les forêts, y'en a pas des masses à Suna. Elle n'était vraiment pas la meilleure personne à envoyer se battre dans une forêt. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit choquée. Sans ses techniques, elle était faible et ce devait être ça qu'elle avait autant de mal à digérer.

- Et après ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais je me souviens vaguement que la technique de Shikamaru s'est retournée contre lui. Plutôt bizarre d'ailleurs, ensuite le mec bleu l'a forcé à ouvrir le trou de Hidan et à libérer. Après je crois que l'Anbu est arrivé, je ne sais pas non plus qui les a alerté, les deux de l'Akatsuki ont du en profiter pour fuir puis c'est le trou noir. Et je me suis réveillée ici alors que tu me secouais comme une folle.

- Tu étais sérieusement blessée, je t'ai soigné dans ton sommeil mais l'Hokage voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

- Mais, et Shikamaru ? demanda-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête.

- Il est toujours dans le coma, son corps a dépensé énormément de chakra, il doit récupérer avant tout. Il devrait se réveiller bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je m'inquiète pas !

- Bien sur, maintenant tu devrais dormir. Je te verrais plus tard.

- D'accord. Merci Sakura.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement. Une fois tout en ordre, je sortis de la pièce et passais dans le couloir qui avait retrouvé son calme habituel.

Alors ça, c'était pas bon du tout. Si l'Akatsuki se mettait à ramener les morts ou les hors-jeu, en plus de recruter de nouveaux membres, on était vraiment mal. Donc d'après mes comptes, ils étaient cinq : Hidan, Kisame, Konan, Uchiwa Madara (encore et toujours), et Zetsu.

Cependant, je ne pensais pas qu'aucun de ceux là n'ait tué mes parents. Le village les connaissait même à l'époque, ils se seraient fait repérés. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il restait un certain nombre de membres de l'Akatsuki que nous n'avions pas encore identifié. Et ce serait un de ceux là qui aurait assassiné mes parents. On allait devoir bientôt élucider ce mystère. Je me décidai donc à aller voir Tsunade pour lui faire part de mes réflexions et j'en profiterais pour lui soutirer quelques nouvelles fraîchement arrivées des services secrets.

- Sakura.

La voix grave et posée me fit me retourner. Sasuke. J'aurais du m'en douter. Toujours à vouloir se battre celui-là.

- Tu vas chez l'Hokage ? me demanda-t-il.

- En effet. Tu veux venir ?

- Oui. Naruto est déjà avec elle. Je crois qu'il veut partir venger l'attaque de Nara et de la fille de Suna.

- Temari, le corrigeai-je

- Pardon ?

- La fille de Suna s'appelle Temari. Bref, allons-y

Je remarquais une nouvelle fois les nombreux progrès qui lui restaient à faire au niveau de sa sociabilité. Tout était à refaire. Les quêtes de vengeance, c'est décidément pas bon pour les liens sociaux. Passons. Naruto aussi voulait se venger. Tiens donc. Nous formions vraiment une équipe assez spéciale. Seul point commun : la vengeance. Pour une fois qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde. Sur ces réflexions profondes, je poussais la porte du bureau de l'Hokage.

- Il n'en est pas question ! C'est non, définitivement non !

Naruto avait encore réussi à énerver l'Hokage, quelle surprise ! J'allais encore devoir user de tout mon talent de persuasion pour la convaincre. Môssieur s'amuse et c'est encore moi qui bosse. Génial.

- Sakura, dis-lui. Pas de missions de représailles ! Interdit !

Oups, elle allait apprécier l'Hokage que je la contredise, elle allait vraiment apprécier. Bon, commençons en douceur.

- Maître, l'Akatsuki ne cesse de s'agrandir. Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'essayer de les suivre pour découvrir où ils se cachent. De plus, ramener Hidan a certainement épuiser au moins deux de leurs membres. Ils sont plus vulnérables.

Parfait, tout en subtilités. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que l'Hokage ne s'aperçoive pas de ce que je lui baratinais.

- Sakura ! me hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles avec ce qu'il faut de reproches pour me faire sentir coupable. C'est totalement impossible. De plus, il reste trop peu de ninjas suffisamment forts pour non seulement partir mais qu'il en reste pour protéger le village.

- Maître, l'équipe 8 est rentrée récemment, elle a eu le temps de se reposer. De plus, l'équipe de Neji a récupéré et n'oubliez pas que nous avons toujours les ninjas de Suna en renfort.

Je lui avait coupé toute répartie possible avec un ton suffisamment froid et détaché. Sasuke avait trop déteint sur moi. Je la voyais réfléchir, passant de 'option totalement inenvisageable' à 'possibilité possible en cours de réflexion'. Après une longue minute d'attente où nous nous sommes regardés, Naruto, Sasuke et moi, évaluant nos chances, elle releva soudainement la tête et ordonna :

- Très bien, vous irez. Combattez-les si vous voulez mais rentrez dès qu'il y a un problème. Pas de risque de déclencher une guerre, je crois que ça fait longtemps que c'est déjà fait. Allez !

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et se retourna vers la vitre sans nous regarder partir. Je revins soudainement sur mes pas et lui demandai :

- Tout va bien, maître ?

- Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout, me répondit-elle en soupirant. Tant de morts et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Vous êtes la nouvelle génération, l'espoir de Konoha. Comment veux tu que quelqu'un comme moi change quelque chose ? C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que je pense sérieusement à laisser Naruto accomplir son rêve.

Alors là. J'étais complètement abasourdie. Tsunade qui perd espoir, ne m'en veut pas, et est prête à laisser sa place à Naruto, on aura tout vu. D'un autre côté, je la comprends tout à fait. Pas facile d'être responsable durant la guerre. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Ne pouvant rien y changer, je sortis en lui envoyant de nouvelles paroles de réconfort que je savais totalement inutiles. Une fois dehors, Naruto prit la parole :

- On doit donc partir avec l'équipe 8, donc Hinata, Shino et Kiba. Si on doit partir, il faudra former des équipes pour être plus efficaces. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

Dis donc, mais il a réfléchi ! Incroyable ! Bref, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas idiot car Sasuke ne se ficha pas de lui et lui répondit :

- Déjà nous ne savons pas exactement où l'Akatsuki se cache mais il faudrait d'abord prévenir l'équipe 8.

- Très bonne idée ! Je vais les chercher !

Et notre ami hyperactif partit, tout à fait prêt à parcourir la ville entière pour les trouver. Je le pris alors en pitié et lui fit remarquer :

- Ils sont rentrés de mission il y a quatre jours, tu ne penses pas qu'ils pourraient être en train de s'entraîner ?

Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, se retourna et se mit, apparemment, à réfléchir.

- C'est pas faux.

Et il partit vers le terrain d'entraînement. En courant. Vite. Et se trompa de terrain. Comme d'habitude. Je me tournai vers Sasuke qui me regarda, aussi désespéré que moi sur l'âge mental de notre coéquipier.

Une fois que nous parvînmes au terrain tous ensemble, nous trouvâmes en effet l'équipe 8 en plain entraînement. Ils avaient tous l'air assez fatigués surtout Hinata qui se battait contre les deux autres mais parvenait à garder leur rythme. Apparemment son entraînement avec son cousin portait ses fruits et quels fruits ! Remarquant enfin notre présence, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard, nous permettant de nous approcher pour leur expliquer notre mission.

- Partir à six pour les poursuivre, d'accord. Mais ils ne sont pas un peu loin maintenant ? demanda Shino

- A vrai dire, les Anbu nous ont prévenu de certaines rumeurs concernant un accord probable entre l'Akatsuki et Otto no kuni. Une nouvelle fois. Ils seront certainement dans le coin, ils sera plus facile de les pister si on sait où chercher, leur expliquai-je.

- Dans ce cas, nous partons avec vous, conclut Kiba.

- Rendez-vous dans une heure à la porte du village.

Sasuke avait à peine lancé cette phrase qu'il partit sans rien ajouter. Pas sociable d'accord, mais là, je sentais le problème arriver. Gros comme une maison. Et je dus lui courir après pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Pourquoi tu me suis ? lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Fallait y allait doucement et dans le sens du poil sinon ça allait mal finir.

- Tu parais assez perturbé. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu devrais peut-être t'abstenir de cette mission.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Et je ne te le demande pas, me répondit-il sèchement.

- Ecoute, on est une équipe. Si l'un de nous ne va pas, on est tous mal barré.

Visiblement, je l'avais fait réfléchir. Après quelques années à nos côtés, il avait plus ou moins accepté la notion de coéquipiers et d'entraide dans une équipe. Enfin, dans le seul but d'augmenter l'efficacité. Fallait pas pousser non plus.

- Tu veux te venger, Naruto aussi, moi aussi. Pour tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir. A toi, Naruto, moi, mes parents. N'a-t-on pas le droit de vouloir les éliminer et ce, de façon définitive ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème et tu le sais. Nous avons échoué la dernière fois. Pourquoi cette fois serait différente ?

Visiblement, il se posait les mêmes questions que moi. Et je n'avais pas plus de réponses alors je décidai d'être franche.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais nous défendons notre village et tous les autres que ces criminels menacent. Nous n'échouerons pas. Naruto rêve de ce monde sans guerre que lui a inculqué Jiraya, Tsunade me l'a également enfoncé dans le crâne. Et toi, j'avoue que je ne sais pas. Mais je crois avoir compris que tu veux élargir ton clan. Et la guerre ne t'y aidera pas.

- D'accord. Tu as raison. Pour une fois.

Il me regarda alors dans les yeux et me balança sans avertissements :

- Tu n'es pas si idiote finalement. Peut-être intéressante.

Gloups. Non seulement le mec sur qui j'avais fantasmé toute mon enfance me disait que je méritais son attention mais aussi qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour ma cause perdue. Je me retins de rougir et continua, dissipant le moment de gène qui s'était installé.

- Je dois aller me préparer. Prendre mes affaires, ce genre de choses.

Et je partis sans demander mon reste. Avant de rentrer chez moi, je croisa Ino qui courait sans regarder où elle allait et s'étala de tout son long sur la route. Je me précipitai pour l'aider.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de courir comme ça ?

- Shika est sorti du coma ! Je dois y aller !

Elle partit alors, sans demander son reste ou me remercier. Un peu perturbée en ce moment Ino. Je rentrai dans mon appartement et en ressorti une heure plus tard pour me rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Evidemment, il n'y avait personne mais Sasuke et Shino arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard suivi de Kiba. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Hinata ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'arriver en retard. Je compris le pourquoi du comment peu de temps après quand je ma vis arriver, rougissante avec Naruto. Visiblement, il avait décidé de l'accompagner, sans se douter du trouble de son amie. La pauvre, elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. L'homme de ses rêves qui passe la prendre chez elle, même si c'était pour une mission… Elle paraissait avoir du mal à tout supporter.

- Ca va Hinata ? Tu sembles un peu rouge ? ironisa Kiba qui avait, lui, remarqué l'attirance de sa coéquipière pour le jeune blond.

- Tout … tout va bien.

- On y va ?

Evidemment Sasuke était totalement insensible à ce type de scène et ne devait pas avoir compris grand-chose, ou ni portait pas le moindre intérêt. Plutôt la deuxième solution je crois.

- C'est parti !

Pas vexé de la réflexion sèche de son ami et sans se séparer de sa bonne humeur, Naruto s'élança vers la forêt, suivi du reste de notre groupe. Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques heures plus tard, avant de traverser la frontière pour préparer notre stratégie. Sasuke prit la parole, ça commençait à devenir une habitude chez lui.

- Pour plus d'efficacité, on formera des groupes de deux avec dans chacune, une personne avec une vision développée et au moins une personne douée au corps à corps. C'est pour ça que je propose que Naruto se mette avec Hinata, Kiba avec Shino et moi avec Sakura.

Mais c'est qu'il voulait bien se mettre avec moi ! Il devait être malade le pauvre. Hinata semblait contente même si elle savait que combattre au côté de Naruto était loin d'être facile. Shino et Kiba montrèrent peu d'intérêt au choix de leur partenaire mais pensaient plutôt à la bataille qui nous attendait. Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que je ne servirai pas à grand-chose au côté de Sasuke ? Il avait peu de chances d'être blessé tout comme Naruto qui se régénérait vite grâce à son démon mais ce n'était pas le cas de Shino ou Kiba. Je décidai alors de le prendre à part :

- Pourquoi m'avoir mis avec toi, Sasuke ? Je serais bien plus utile à Kiba ou Shino.

- Tu es mon fardeau.

Et il partit sans plus d'explications. Mais il se prenait pour qui ? Je savais très bien me défendre. L'année passée à ses côtés à traquer les criminels de l'Akatsuki ne lui avait pas suffi ? Dire que je pensais qu'il avait changé. Donc, ça voulait dire que j'aurais encore plus de boulot. Finalement, je devrais surveiller et soigner tout le monde. Ca n'allait pas être du gâteau. Légèrement sur les nerfs, nous repartîmes vers notre objectif et passèrent la frontière. Encore plus attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour de nous, nous nous arrêtâmes à peine pour nous reposer quand la nuit arriva.

- Nous arrivons, nous avertis Shino, renseigné par ses insectes.

Cependant, tout ce que nous voyions était un mur, une falaise. Drôlement haute d'ailleurs.

- Il faut monter.

Génial. Et on arrivera complètement épuisés au repère de l'Akatsuki. Super plan.

- Stop ! nous chuchota Sasuke. Y'a un truc qui cloche. On est attendu.

En effet, lorsque nous arrivâmes en haut de la falaise, trois personnes nous faisait face. Drapées dans de longs manteaux rouges ornées de nuages blancs. Comment Sasuke avait-il su qu'il fallait se diviser en trois groupes ? Bonne question mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'interroger. Nous rejoignîmes nos partenaires respectifs. La bataille pouvait commencer.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà ! _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite amélioration et de ne pas vous avoir trop déçu, en croyant à un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Sur ce, n'oubliez pas : l'auteur n'est pas payée (sauf en commentaires)_

_A +  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà ! Après de longs mois qui m'ont au moins permis de pondre un scénario potable , que je sache au moins où je vais ^^

En tout cas, voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous appréciez ...

Enjoy !

Auteur(e) : Siam33

Absolument rien de l'œuvre originale ne m'appartient mais ce que j'écris ici est mon unique propriété. (Ca fait bien de dire ça, non ?)

Nous faisions face à trois personnes. Trois criminels. Trois assassins. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là moi ? Bref, impulsif comme il est, Naruto s'est élancé sur la première personne qu'il avait vu. Une fille un peu trop enthousiaste à mon avis avec de drôles de cheveux violets. Hinata s'élança à son tour, pour tenter de rattraper Naruto. Elle allait s'amuser à combattre à ses côtés. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'amuser, Sasuke s'était lui aussi avancé vers son adversaire. Au moins, celui-là, je le connais. Celui qui se prend pour un arbre. Voilà, Zetsu. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

- On y va.

Sasuke et ses phrases profondes et pleines d'à-propos. Il avait pas tord. Je m'écartais du bord de la falaise et m'enfonçai dans la forêt à ses côtés, poursuivant Zetsu. Je quittais la clairière avec un dernier regard vers Shino et Kiba qui s'apprêtaient à se battre contre un gars blond avec un tatouage bizarre sur le visage.

- Mais attends moi, bon sang. Tu nous as mis ensemble, il faut bien que ça serve, non ?

- Dépêche-toi.

On était mal parti. Très mal. Mais pour l'instant, on se contentait de courir. Afin, moi je tentais de suivre Sasuke qui, lui au moins avec son Sharingan savait où il allait.

- Bon Sasuke, on est bientôt arrivé ? Je commence à fatiguer moi. Je suis pas un lapin.

- Zetsu maîtrise la nature et préfère fuir plutôt que se battre. Il tente de nous semer mais comme ça ne marche pas, il va nous emmener sur son terrain pour nous battre.

- Son terrain ?

- Un endroit de la forêt assez dense où il aura l'avantage.

- Et on se contente de le suivre et de le laisser nous mener par le bout du nez ?

- Pour l'instant, oui.

D'accord, pas causant le Sasuke. Mais soudain, nous arrivâmes dans une clairière plutôt dégagée. Le génie des Uchiwa se serait trompé ? Je sentais que le type bizarre était en train de nous faire un truc pas clair. Il nous attendait, perché sur un arbre, de l'autre côté de la trouée.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? lui demandai-je, pas sure de la marche à suivre.

- On avance.

Mais lorsque nous fûmes au milieu de la clairière, à découvert, le paysage se transforma complètement. Nous étions à présent enfermé dans une espèce de pièce entièrement close avec des murs en bois me semblait-il. Cela s'était passé si rapidement que ni moi ni Sasuke n'avions pu faire quelque chose.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lança un jet de flammes contre un mur. Flammes qui lui revinrent dangereusement dans la figure sans même avoir égratigné ledit mur. Par contre, lui, il était plutôt amoché.

- C'est pas vrai. Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire l'imbécile. Viens là que je te soigne. Je sers à ça, non ?

Après l'avoir rapidement soigné, ce qu'il accepta à contre-cœur, je lui demandai :

- La clairière était une illusion, n'est ce pas ? Mais alors on est où là ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Dans un des ses pièges certainement. Je pense qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Je sens Zetsu de l'autre côté. Si cette pièce ne servait qu'à nous ralentir et nous enfermer, il serait déjà parti. Alors qu'il soit là, ça veut dire que cette technique nécessite une source de chakra. Autrement dit, nous sommes non seulement enfermés et incapables d'utiliser nos propres jutsus mais nous allons aussi être en danger.

Et ben ça alors. C'était certainement la plus longue phrase qu'il m'ait jamais adressée depuis qu'on se connaissait. Mais pour l'instant, nous étions coincés. Comme des rats. Et nous allions devoir réfléchir pour sortir de là. Ce qui n'enchantait pas M. Je Fonce Dans Le Tas à mes côtés.

- Très bien. Toutes nos attaques nous reviennent dans la figure, commençais-je à réfléchir tout haut. Comme un miroir. Mais comment briser un miroir sans le frapper ? Une idée ?

- Hn.

Ce qui voulait dire non. Pas l'air d'apprécier que ses beaux muscles et ses sublimes jutsus tous puissants , tous parfaits soient totalement impuissants.

- Si on le frappe suffisamment, ça pourrait marcher. Tu me guérirais au fur et à mesure, entendis-je.

- Non mais ça va pas bien ! explosais-je. C'est le pire plan que j'ai jamais entendu ! Tu veux tous nous fait tuer ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te …

C'est alors que nous entendîmes un bruit sourd et virent les murs se rapprocher. Vite. Dans à peine deux minutes, il ne resterait de nous qu'un bouillie épaisse. Rien de mieux pour se motiver à réfléchir plus vite.

- Voilà ce que Zetsu tramait de l'autre côté. Une idée ou tu préfère rester regarder ces magnifiques murs verts nous écraser. Cela dit, ça jurerait affreusement avec tes cheveux.

- Monsieur se met à faire de l'humour, nous sommes … Répètes ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Que le vert n'irait pas …

- Mais bien sûr ! Du vert !

- Heu, tu m'expliques, demanda-t-il, confus.

- Ces murs sont des végétaux ! Des être vivants ! On ne peut pas les attaquer mais je suis pratiquement sûre qu'on peut les modifier !

- Pratiquement sûre ?

- Non mais on fera avec. Maintenant, silence.

Je m'assis au centre de la pièce et me concentrais comme lors d'une opération. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je l'avais fait des centaines de fois. Rentrer dans le cœur même d'un être vivant, renforcer certaines cellules, en tuer d'autres. Il ne me restait qu'à encourager la croissance de ces plantes puis ordonner la mort cellulaire de ce qui composait ces murs. Simple en théorie. Je fermais les yeux et tendis mon esprit. Je ne sentais rien de prime abord puis une conscience lointaine comme emprisonnée. J'y étais. Il était difficile de surpasser le contrôle de Zetsu mais pas impossible. Je sentis que je réussissais lorsque j'entendis Sasuke souffler de soulagement derrière moi.

- C'était moins une. Détruit cette pièce et je prends le relais.

La pièce s'agrandissait petit à petit puis se désagrégea. Sasuke s'élança à la poursuite de Zetsu, soudain très faible. Je parvis à peine à me lever, complètement épuisée. Je ne doutais pas que l'état de Zetsu devait approcher le mien et que Sasuke qui ne s'étant pas battu, le vaincrais facilement. Et pour une fois il avait raison, je n'aurais été qu'un boulet.

Aussi, quand il revint vers moi quelques minutes plus tard, seul, je l'interrogeais du regard :

- Il est entré dans un arbre. J'ai perdu sa trace. Mais j'ai croisé le champ de bataille de Naruto. Il a besoin de nous.

Je me levais précipitamment et le suivis. Pendant que nous courrions, je lui demandai des précisions.

- Hinata est gravement blessée, Naruto fait ce qu'il peut mais le démon va bientôt prendre le contrôle. Il a failli le perdre totalement tout à l'heure, quand Hinata s'est évanoui.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la clairière où se déroulait le combat, tous les arbres à deux kilomètres à la ronde avaient été arrachés et gisaient sur le sol au gré des attaques. Si bien que je me demandais si il y avait jamais eu une clairière à cet endroit. Hinata était étendue derrière un arbre, à l'abri, déposée en sécurité par Naruto je supposais. Je m'élançais vers elle tandis que Sasuke allait tenter de raisonner Naruto.

La fille aux cheveux violets était entourée d'animaux de toutes sortes. Du serpent, qui me rappelait douloureusement Orochimaru, au tigre, en passant par des oiseaux de proie et un cheval de couleur anormale. Plutôt violet. Comme ses cheveux en fait. Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser en tout cas.

Je vis Sasuke se poster devant Naruto et lui dire quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Lorsque je sentis Hinata bouger sous mes doigts, je me tournai vers elle et la vis ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce … qui … m'arrive ? Sakura ? m'interrogea-t-elle, visiblement perdue.

- Calme toi. Tu es blessée. Ne bouges pas, lui intimai-je calmement

Complètement secouée, elle n'ajouta rien de plus et s'allongea. Je sentis derrière moi le chakra de Naruto s'apaiser et celui de Sasuke s'agiter. Si lui aussi s'y mettait … Je finis rapidement de soigner mon amie et me retourner juste assez vite pour voir la fille s'enfuir. Sasuke s'élança à sa poursuite, suivie de Naruto, qui s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin. Je courais vers lui pour le soigner à son tour même si je sentais mes réserves de chakra dangereusement basses.

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêchais de faire l'idiot, hein ? ironisais-je face à un Naruto qui tentais de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolée, Sakura mais cette fille, elle a essayé d'attaquer Hinata en premier et …

- Ça va, ça va. Je te soigne et on va voir comment s'en sorte les autres.

Sasuke s'assit à nos côtés, rejoint par Hinata qui marchait difficilement.

- C'est une bonne recrue que s'est trouvée l'Akatsuki, déclara brutalement Sasuke.

Surpris, nous nous tournâmes vers lui, interrogateurs.

- Espérons que Chino et Kiba s'en sorte, conclu-t-il avant de se replonger dans son mutisme.

Une fois Naruto à peu près soigné et mes réserves de chakra définitivement épuisées, nous partîmes vers le dernier combat qui battait encore son plein, vus les débordements de chakra et les copieuses destructions d'arbres au alentour.

Le combat se déroulait en pleine forêt et, soudain, je ne sentis plus aucun de mes compagnons autour de moi. Je me retournais mais il n'y avait personne. Impossible qu'ils aient disparu si rapidement. Une illusion ? Probable. Mais elles ne font pas disparaître des gens normalement. J'ai toujours été douée pour les illusions. Je m'assis et me concentrais. Il y avait forcément quelque chose mais la fatigue se faisait fortement sentir et … Ça y était ! Une fois décelée, il est facile de se libérer d'une illusion.

- Bien joué ! fit une voix joyeuse à mes côtés.

Je me retournais vivement pour apercevoir le gars blond que j'avais remarqué avant les combats. Il portait un tatouage rouge sur la jour mais j'étais incapable de deviner sa nature vue la distance. Mais le plus étrange était ces mains tapissées de miroirs. Il était assis par terre, les jambes croisées, les paumes vers le ciel. J'en conclus qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger pendant que son illusion était à l'œuvre.

- Sakura, recules.

Visiblement, Sasuke aussi avait réussi à sortir de son illusion. Suivi par Hinata. Même fatiguée, son Byakugan était un allié précieux. Mais toujours pas de signe de Naruto. Les illusions, c'était pas son truc.

Sasuke s'approcha de notre adversaire mais il arrêta brutalement son illusion, Chino, Kiba et Naruto apparurent soudainement dans la clairière. Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux et plongea dans son illusion. Je me précipitai vers lui mais sans chakra pour les premiers soins, je le sentis mourir en quelques secondes. Je me relevai doucement en secouant la tête.

- Rentrons au village, intima Sasuke.

Il prit le corps et nous partîmes. Bien que fatigués, nous rentrâmes à Konoha le plus vite possible. Même si un de nos adversaires était mort, le combat était loin d'être fini. Avec de nouveaux membres de l'Akatsuki toujours aussi puissants, nous ne pourrions pas de nouveau les affronter à trois. Le village de Konoha devait entrer en guerre.

Heu, ça vous dit de me faire partager ce que vous en avez pensé ?

En espérant publier de nouveau, et plus rapidement cette fois !

Ciao !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur(e) : siam33

Encore et toujours, rien est à moi à part les nouveaux personnages dont je partage la parenté avec une amie qui a bien voulu m'aider ^^

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je sais, j'ai pas mal accéléré ma vitesse de production. C'est pas si mal, non ? J'ai écrit tout ça d'une seule traite et je publie donc ce texte à .. 00:36 ! Magnifique ! Donc s'il reste quelques petites fautes, veuillez m'en excuser. Je crois que c'est tout !

Enjoy !

L'arrivée au village avec le corps du membre de l'Akatsuki n'était pas passée inaperçue. A peine franchies les portes du village que trois Anbus nous ont pris le corps pendant que nous partions vers l'hôpital y déposer Hinata qui, malgré mes soins ne s'était toujours réveillée. Naruto, qui la portait, courrait comme un fou sans même s'inquiéter de ses propres blessures. Il confia sans un mot son amie à une infirmière, qu'il suivit tout aussi silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre où elle l'installa. Tsunade arriva quelques minutes plus tard pour l'examiner et nous livrer son diagnostic :

- Elle va bien, elle est juste extrêmement fatiguée. Elle a besoin de repos. Suivez moi tous à côté, je vais vous examiner.

Nous rentrâmes dans une pièce attenante où j'avais moi-même l'habitude de faire des consultations mais mes réserves de chakra désespérément vides ne m'avaient pas permis de soigner mes compagnons comme je l'aurais voulu. L'Hokage inspecta rapidement Kiba et Chino avant de les laisser sortir et de se tourner vers nous.

- Le corps de l'homme que vous avez vaincu est en ce moment même étudié par l'Anbu. Ils me porteront leurs conclusions dans quelques minutes. Je vous convoquerais. A présent, allonges-toi Sasuke, Naruto cesses de bouger, je m'occupes de toi après. Sakura, expliques-moi ce qui s'est passé, ordonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Sasuke, l'air préoccupé.

- Ils étaient trois. Nous les avons attaqué par groupe de deux. Le dénommé Zetsu nous a échappé à moi et Sasuke, ainsi que la jeune femme que combattaient Naruto et Hinata. Puis nous avons vaincu le troisième, un maître de l'illusion, résumais-je succinctement.

Tsunade soupira et se tourna vers Naruto :

- Assied toi ici. Sasuke, tu peux partir.

Elle semblait perdue, abattue.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, maître ? demandais-je, inquiète

- L'Akatsuki est de retour, Sakura. Alors que nous les pensions morts ou disparus à jamais. Dans peu de temps, ils viendront attaquer Konoha, soit en sûre. Je pensais diriger un village paisible, dans un monde en paix mais je suis très loin du compte. J'ai fini, Naruto. À toi, Sakura.

Naruto sortit en me faisant signe qu'il m'attendait dans le couloir. Ainsi notre Hokage fatiguait aussi. Je pensais brièvement que le village allait en pâtir et Tsunade dut le voir car elle me rassura :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser ce village en difficulté. S'il le faut, je passerais la main et me contenterais de cet hôpital. Tu n'es pas blessée, juste à court de chakra. Tu t'en ais très bien sortie. Tu as soigné tes camarades du mieux possible en économisant ton chakra. Je vois mal ce que je pourrais t'apprendre de plus, me complimenta-t-elle, avec tristesse.

- Je vous remercie, maître. Mais je suis loin de vous égaler. Vous serez toujours mon maître et vous toujours quelque chose à m'enseigner, ajoutais-je en sortant.

- Si seulement, crus-je entendre.

Je laissais l'Hokage seule et lorsque je fermais la porte, je découvris Naruto et Sasuke qui m'attendait. L'air soucieux pour l'un, inquiet pour l'autre mais certainement pas pour la même chose.

- Tu peux aller la voir, tu sais. Même si elle dort, tu ne la dérangeras pas, soufflais-je doucement à mon ami blond.

- Je vous vois tout à l'heure, nous lança-t-il sans même vérifier que nous répondions.

Il partit en courant vers la chambre de Hinata. Décidément, elle n'allait pas finir de rougir ! Je me tournais vers Sasuke, assis sur un des sièges. La porte s'ouvrit dans mon dos et je vis Tsunade en sortir, l'air décidé.

- Sakura, Sasuke, rejoignez-moi dans dix minutes mais sans Naruto.

Je lançais un regard surpris à Sasuke qui me répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. Toujours aussi expansif celui-là. Mais pourquoi l'Hokage voulait-elle nous voir sans Naruto ? Très bonne question. Je me postais en face de Sasuke et lui demandais :

- Ils viendront attaquer Konoha ensuite, n'est-ce pas ? Comme l'autre fois ?

Il hocha la tête avant de renchérir :

- Et nous les repousserons de la même façon. De plus, si Naruto a une nouvelle raison de se battre …

Je rêve ou Sasuke Uchiwa vient de faire un sous-entendu ? Il devait être bien fatigué.

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée aujourd'hui, me dit-il, sans prévenir.

Là, je savais pas trop quoi lui répondre et je restais plantée sans pouvoir sortir un mot. Puis il se leva en me lançant un vague :

- À plus.

Je m'assis sur le siège laissé vacant et tentais de reprendre mes esprits. Petit un, Tsunade me dit que je suis presque aussi forte qu'elle. Petit deux, Naruto s'est enfin rendu compte de quelque chose à propos de Hinata, bien que je ne sache pas exactement quoi. Petit trois, Sasuke m'a fait un compliment. Que de bouleversements ! Je restais assise là pendant un petit moment avant de me rappeler que j'étais attendue dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Arrivée devant la porte, je frappais puis poussais la porte. Tsunade et Sasuke m'y attendaient.

- Si je vous ai fait venir sans votre coéquipier, c'est que cette affaire le concerne. Je ne tournerais pas autour du pot. Une fois le problème présent résolu, je compte lui laisser ma place en tant que Hokage.

- Quoi ! m'exclamais-je

Sasuke semblait rester de marbre mais cette déclaration me surprenait. Quoique après les doutes qu'elle m'avait laissé entendre, cela pouvait s'expliquer.

- Pourquoi nous l'annoncez-vous maintenant ? demanda calmement Sasuke.

- Protégez le pendant les prochains jours et surtout empêchez le de faire trop de bêtises. Sinon le conseil pourra s'opposer à sa nomination, bien que j'ai déjà fait noter dans mon dossier que je le voulais comme successeur.

Facile à dire. Empêcher Naruto de faire des bêtises, c'est comme empêcher le soleil de se lève : contre–nature.

- Nous essayerons, conclus-je.

- Bien. La suite des informations concerne le membre de l'Akatsuki. L'Anbu n'a rien trouvé de concluant à part une quantité de chakra anormalement élevée. Il a réussi à plonger six personnes dans une illusion puissante.

- Ce n'était pas si difficile, intervint Sasuke, un brin suffisant.

Tsunade esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- Par anormalement élevée, j'entends supérieure à sa capacité normale.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Il aurait pris du chakra à quelqu'un d'autre ? demandais-je, légèrement déstabilisée par l'idée.

- Pour l'instant, nous n'en somme qu'aux suppositions mais c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable. Très bien, rentrez chez vous et dormez. La suite promet d'être éprouvante. Et pas un mot sur tout à l'heure à Naruto.

- Bien, acquiesçais-je pendant que Sasuke hochai brièvement la tête.

Nous sortîmes en même temps et je lui annonçai :

- Je vais voir si Naruto est encore avec Hinata. A demain.

- Bonne nuit Sakura, dit-il en partant par le couloir de gauche.

Je sortis du bâtiment et repartis vers l'hôpital. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et je sentais que la fatigue viendrait bientôt réclamer son dû mais je devais m'assurer que mon idiot de coéquipier dormait bien dans son lit. Je poussais la porte de la chambre d'Hinata et sourit lorsque je vis Naruto endormi, la tête sur le lit, sa main dans celle d'Hinata. Je secouai doucement mon ami.

- Naruto, réveilles toi. Je te ramène chez toi.

Il poussa un grognement et je le portai plus que je ne le soutenais jusque chez lui. Autant dire que la traversée du village ne se fit pas sans mal. Il avait beau guérir à la vitesse de l'éclair, son corps devait bien compenser ! Je crochetais la porte de sa serrure, incapable de trouver ses clés, le couchais et rentrai enfin chez moi.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, reposée. J'étais debout depuis à peine cinq minutes que quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. J'ouvrai, pas encore complètement claire et portant en tout et pour tout, un tee-shirt large qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse.

- Sasuke ! m'écriais-je, très mais très mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que tu … Pourquoi tu … Je …

Lui non plus ne devait pas s'attendre à ça car il ne bougeait plus, surpris. Enfin, l'équivalent de la surprise chez un Uchiwa. Je tirai courageusement sur le bas de mon tee-shirt, espérant que par miracle, il s'allonge mais personne ne répondit à ma prière et mon coéquipier, ayant reprit contenance, m'annonça rapidement :

- Rendez vous chez l'Hokage dans une demi-heure, avant de tourner les talons, très rapidement.

Je refermai la porte et soufflai. Je sentais bien que j'avais rougi et un coup d'œil dans le miroir me le confirma. Pas du niveau d'Hinata mais pas loin. Non, je ne suis plus amoureuse de Sasuke mais avouez que se retrouver dans cette tenue face à lui, c'était pas super naturel chez moi. Mais passons.

Je m'habillai donc avant de passer en coup de vent à l'hôpital pour prendre de nouvelles de mon amie. J'y retrouvais aussi Naruto, bien réveillé et aussi excité qu'un pile.

- Sakura ! Tu vas bien ? Tu sais, Hinata va mieux, je lui ai parlé ce matin, m'annonça-t-il d'une traite sans me laisser répondre.

- C'est super, Naruto ! Maintenant tu m'accompagnes chez l'Hokage.

- Mais je retourne voir …

- Tu la verras tout à l'heure !

Pauvre Hinata. En plus de son cousin, voilà qu'elle avait un autre garçon ultra protecteur pour veiller sur elle !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entrâmes dans le bureau de Tsunade où tout le monde nous attendait.

- Salut la vieille ! lança Naruto, très en forme.

- Tais-toi et écoutes, lui ordonnai-je, menaçante.

Etrangement, même s'il était bien plus fort que moi, Naruto semblait toujours prendre mes menaces au sérieux. Et c'était tant mieux pour lui, d'ailleurs.

- Un village a été repéré pas très loin d'ici. Il semblerait qu'il ravitaille le QG de l'Akatsuki. L'équipe de Neji va s'y rendre. Le plan a déjà été élaboré. Tenten travaillera sous couverture, Neji et Lee, en renfort.

Leur équipe sortit de la pièce. Je souhaitai silencieusement bonne chance à Tenten. Les missions sous couverture sont toujours éprouvantes. Surtout pour les femmes. J'en ai déjà fait l'expérience.

Soudain, un Anbu débarqua dans la pièce et murmura à l'oreille de Tsunade.

- Quoi ? cria-t-elle.

Le reste de la pièce se tourna vers elle.

- Un homme inconnu s'est présenté aux portes de la ville. Il est de l'Akatsuki. Il dit vouloir nous parler.

Elle sortit de la pièce, donnant des ordres à droite, à gauche. Il ne restait dans la salle que mon équipe, celle de Ino accompagnée de Temari et Kankuro, Chino et Kiba se reposant encore.

Nous nous élançâmes tous ensemble vers la porte sud, où des dizaines d'Anbus se dirigeaient. Incroyable comme la population ne les distinguait pas mais pour tous ninjas, c'était un véritable attroupement.

Nous arrivâmes à la porte où attendait un homme vêtu de la cape aux nuages, encerclé par une bonne trentaine de ninjas. Nous nous postâmes sur les murs.

- Il veut quoi à ton avis ? me demanda Naruto.

- Que l'on se rende je pense, bien que ce ne soit pas dans les habitudes de l'Akatsuki.

L'Hokage arriva à peine une minute plus tard et s'avança vers l'étranger, les ninjas s'écartant sur son passage. Nous entendions tout ce qu'il se disait.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda froidement Tsunade.

L'homme releva la tête et je vis qu'il portait un masque qui lui recouvrait tout le bas du visage. Il me fit penser à Kakashi. Où était-il donc celui-là d'ailleurs ?

- Mon nom est Irie. J'ai été envoyé par mon village pour infiltrer l'organisation que vous appelez Akatsuki. L'homme que vous avez tué hier était mon partenaire au sein de cette organisation. Nous avons un ennemi commun. Je suis donc venu vous proposer une alliance.

Le silence qui suivit fut incroyable. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration, attendant la réponse de l'Hokage.

- Je veux bien entendre votre histoire mais acceptez les mesures de précaution que je dois prendre.

L'homme, Irie, inclina la tête et se laissa faire lorsque deux Anbus lui lièrent les poignets, lui bandèrent les yeux et l'emmenèrent dans les sous-sols de leurs services. Tsunade leva les yeux et ordonna :

- L'équipe de Naruto et de Shikamaru, accompagnez moi.

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'à la prison des services secrets où l'homme était enchaîné et maintenu immobile et inoffensif, enfin normalement, par divers jutsus. Etrangement, il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

- Quel est ton village ? demanda Tsunade

- Je viens du pays de la terre, répondit simplement Irie. J'ai été envoyé avec ma coéquipière, Imoti. Vous l'avez affronté hier.

- C'était ton amie l'autre excitée ?

Irie esquissa un sourire et répondit, amusé :

- Elle peut être très enjouée.

- Elle a blessé Hinata ! s'exclama Naruto.

Je tentais de le calmer et posa ma main sur mon épaule mais il se dégagea.

- Elle a failli la tuer. Comment elle peut se battre contre l'Akatsuki si elle fait comme eux !

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ton amie et Imoti également. Mais elle est encore sous couverture. Vous êtes ninja, vous savez ce que cela signifie.

Naruto se calma peu à peu et repris sa place à côté de moi pendant que Sasuke lui serra le bras, preuve rare de sentiment, chez lui.

- Je dois parler au conseil de ce village. Une dernière chose à dire ?

- Oui. L'Akatsuki va attaquer ce village dans quelques jours.

Atterrés, nous nous regardâmes. Oui, nous le savions. Mais si tôt … Ils ne le faisaient pas parce que nous les avions menacés mais en représailles pour ce que nous leur avions fait des années auparavant … Bientôt la guerre reprendrait. La violence et la mort allaient de nouveau s'abattre sur Konoha.

J'avoue que je suis assez contente de moi, j'allonge mes chapitres au fur et à mesure. Même si j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir bâclé celui-ci...

A vous de me le dire ! Ciao !


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur(e) : siam33

Salut tout le monde !

Vous l'aurez compris, ma publication est très irrégulière mais bon, j'ai fait un effort cette foi-ci. Et je me suis bien appliquée. Enfin, je crois. Vous me le direz ! Et un gros merci aux gens qui ont laissé des commentaires et que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de remercier. Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur !

Sur ce, Enjoy !

* * *

Deux jours après que Irie soit venu nous trouver, Kakashi est rentré de je ne sais où, d'une mission secrète il me semble. Toujours est-il qu'apparemment c'était un vieil ami à lui. Autant dire que les retrouvailles ne se sont pas faites dans la joie et la bonne humeur :

- T'es vraiment un abruti ! Pourquoi tu travailles pour eux ? T'as perdu la tête ?

Ça, c'est Kakashi à qui on n'a pas encore tout raconté.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? J'appartiens au village de la Terre ! J'espionne l'Akatsuki pour leur compte, espèce d'idiot !

Ça, c'est Irie qui le met au courant de la situation. J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à ce moment-là. Toujours est-il que ce qu'il nous a dit la dernière fois était vrai. Nous les avons donc laissé tous les deux, Kakashi obtiendrai certainement plus de résultats que nous. Il nous a rejoints à peine deux heures plus tard dans le bureau de Tsunade.

- Il dit la vérité. Il n'est pas au courant de grand-chose mais il est sur de ce qu'il avance, aucun doute, déclara Kakashi.

- Aucune idée de la forme que cela prendra ? demanda Tsunade, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux.

Kakashi secoua la tête, laconique.

- T'as-t-il au moins dit pourquoi il s'était rendu ?

- Il faisait équipe avec Mokusa, c'est le nom de l'homme que vous avez tué. Sa mort l'aurait obligé à être plus impliqué dans les combats ou même faire équipe avec Zetsu. Ses capacités sont de loin ou de près liées à la médecine. Il n'est pas très fort. Ses principales compétences sont l'espionnage et les soins. Il aurait rapidement été découvert et tué.

Tsunade hocha pensivement la tête.

- Peut-on lui faire confiance ?

- Je pense, oui.

- Bien, je le libèrerais donc bientôt mais il restera sous ta garde et ta responsabilité.

Kakashi acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dehors, Shikamaru s'avança à mes côtés :

- Selon les derniers rapports de l'équipe de Neji, Tenten s'est faite engager dans une taverne qui ravitaillerait le quartier général de l'Akatsuki. Elle est la personne la plus à même d'obtenir des informations.

- Tu as raison, reconnu Tsunade et ajouta en se tournant vers tous les ninjas de la pièce, il n'y a rien de plus que vous pouviez faire sinon vous entraîner et préparer la bataille qui s'annonce. Rentrez chez vous.

_À__ de nombreux kilomètres de là …_

Une jeune fille vêtue d'une ample cape marron, la capuche rabattue entra dans un hôtel miteux et monta dans une chambre au premier étage.

- Tenten ! s'exclama Lee, comment ça s'est passé ?

Tenten lança négligemment la cape sur un des lits et s'y assit, face au deuxième lit où se reposait son autre coéquipier.

- Je crois bien que le patron me fait confiance, enfin à peu près. Il a prévu que je l'accompagne pour une livraison dans trois jours au beau milieu de la forêt.

Neji haussa un sourcil et interrogea, plus pour lui-même :

- Tu es sûre que ce serait l'Akatsuki ? Et pourquoi t'engagerait-il toi et pas un des garçons de cuisine qui travaillent pour lui depuis au moins quatre ans ?

Lee se tourna vers lui, étonné, et ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-elle brusquement. Et de toute façon, ça n'a pas de grande importance. Tu peux envoyer un message au village, qu'ils envoient des renforts pour une attaque de l'Akatsuki dans trois jours. Sur ce, je vais prendre une douche.

Elle fouilla dans un sac, en sortit d'autres vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain attenante.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose ? demanda Lee, inquiet et comprenant que la réaction brusque de son amie confirmait les soupçons de son coéquipier.

- J'en suis pratiquement sur. Mais il n'y a pas d'autres choix. On devra la surveiller de près, déclara-t-il la tête basse. Je vais faire un tour dans les environs.

Il se leva et sortit en claquant la porte. Cette mission lui semblait une très mauvaise idée mais que faire d'autre ? Ce serait peut-être la seule et unique fois où ils arriveraient à prendre l'Akatsuki par surprise. Il entra dans la taverne où Tenten travaillait. Il s'assit à une table dans un recoin sombre et commanda un alcool fort à une serveuse qui passait par là. Il n'était jamais rentré pendant le service de sa coéquipière pour qu'on ne fasse pas le rapprochement entre eux. Il réalisa alors que la tenue plus que minimaliste de toutes les serveuses, sa coéquipière la portait aussi. Il se sentit soudainement coupable de lui infliger cela, alors qu'il était censé la protéger et que tout au long de ces journées, il se contentait d'attendre pendant que tous les hommes du village pouvaient la toucher.

Dégoûté, il jeta quelques pièces sur la table et rentra à l'hôtel. Il s'allongea sur le troisième lit et, l'alcool aidant, il s'endormit profondément.

_De retour à Konoha …_

Je sortais de l'hôpital après mon service et je me dirigeais vers le terrain d'entraînement pour rejoindre mes coéquipiers qui se préparaient sans relâche depuis l'annonce de la bataille. Au détour d'une rue, je vis Hinata, portant ses armes et son sac, prête pour une mission, alors qu'elle venait juste de sortir de l'hôpital.

- Hinata, tu pars en mission ?

- Pas vraiment, l'Hokage nous a chargé de partir pour Suna ramener des renforts.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu sors de convalescence et …

- Hinata ? Où tu vas ?

Je me retournais vers la voix et vis Naruto et Sasuke venir dans notre direction, revenant sans doute de leur entraînement. À voir la tête de Hinata, elle rayonnait de joie que Naruto lui demande de ses nouvelles. Même si d'après mes sources, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés.

- Je pars pour Suna, Naruto, réussit-elle à dire, rougissante. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller. À plus tard, Sakura.

Elle salua brièvement Sasuke et Naruto qui la retint cependant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle parvint à s'extirper, au bord de la crise cardiaque et partit en courant retrouver son équipe.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hinata ? demanda naïvement Naruto.

Je me tournais, un sourire aux lèvres, vers Sasuke qui esquissa lui aussi une ébauche de sourire.

- Parce qu'elle t'aime bien, voyons !

J'essayais de la faire diplomatiquement et en finesse mais connaissant mon ami blond, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge ! Au moins, il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose.

- Moi aussi je l'aime bien, annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Sasuke soupira, désespéré, entraîna Naruto par le bras.

- Je dois t'expliquer quelques petites choses.

Je lui soufflai un « merci » silencieux qu'il accepta d'un air résigné. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir !

Je décidais donc de me diriger vers chez moi pour prendre un repos bien mérité lorsque je croisa Shikamaru et Temari. Et chose étrange, il semblait que ce soit Temari qui boude et Shikamaru qui veuille la faire bouger.

- Mais enfin Temari, on ne peut pas l'attendre ! Et tu as entendu les ordres de l'Hokage ?

- Peut-être mais je ne m'entraîne pas avec toi. J'attendrai que mon frère arrive ou alors avec Choji, d'accord mais toi non ! râla la jeune femme blonde.

- Tu préférerais faire équipe avec Ino ?

Temari s'arrêta et parut réfléchir un instant.

- Pas faux. Oh, salut Sakura, ça va ?

Etant donné que j'étais pratiquement écroulée de rire, je ne pu lui répondre qu'un vague :

- Très bien, à plus tard. Amusez-vous bien !

Et je rentrai chez moi, après cette dure journée. Deux heures plus tard, je passa chez Naruto pour lui proposer l'entraînement que je n'avais finalement pas eu l'occasion de faire.

- Avec plaisir ! Au fait, Sasuke m'a dit deux, trois trucs sur …

- Plus tard, Naruto. Tu verras ça avec Hinata, le coupai-je.

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes nous entraîner, bientôt rejoints par Sasuke. Ils s'étaient tous les deux entraînés un peu plus tôt et la fatigue se faisait sentir mais un petit duel de cache-cache entre moi et Naruto dans la forêt est toujours divertissant. Naruto a une perception du chakra assez lamentable et moi, je m'amuse à utiliser la force de mes poings. En fait, nous explosons méthodiquement tous les arbres du terrain sous l'œil amusé de Sasuke qui voit tout grâce à son Sharingan.

Une fois tout le monde bien fatigué, nous avons reçu une convocation de Tsunade. Nous arrivâmes donc quelques minutes plus tard dans son bureau, accompagné de toutes les autres équipes ainsi que de Irie sous la bonne garde de Kakashi. Tsunade nous regarda tous, puis pris fièrement la parole :

- Nous lancerons l'attaque dans quatre jours, dans la soirée. L'équipe de Neji sera déjà sur place et Tenten à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Nous commencerons donc à élaborer la tactique demain, rentrez dormir et entraînez vous.

Quatre jours avant que tout se joue. Et dire que nous étions censés couler des jours de paix au village. Nous en étions bien loin. Mais après tout, s'ils viennent nous chercher, et bien ils nous trouverons !

* * *

Donc voilà le chapitre 7 ! Un peu court, je m'en excuse, mais important pour la suite !

Etant donné que j'ai fini le scénario, la publication devrait s'accélérer même si il y a le bac …

Bref, selon mes calculs, il devrait y avoir quelque chose comme 14 chapitres donc, c'est pas fini ! Et j'ai de nouvelles idées, z'avez pas fini de me voir !

A +


End file.
